


Doorman

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel finds a new lens, and discovers that some things suddenly look quite different.  Jack is surprised.





	Doorman

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Daniel grimaced at the shiny face in the mirror. This was definitely not his forte--smirking and schmoozing, currying favor with the powerful egotists whose clawed fingers clutched the purse strings. 

He'd hated it when his continued grant support had depended on stroking the egos of academic stuffed shirts; he hated it now, when the targets wore the gaudy uniforms of top level, desk-bound military leaders and the over-priced suits and gowns of political shakers and movers. He just wasn't very good at subterfuge, and 'honest' *never* served well in these situations. Now *that* was a hard-won lesson. 

The man in the reflection tweaked a recalcitrant bowtie, attempting to force the reluctant silk to sit straight. Unnatural. Camouflage. 

"Daniel?" The voice was muffled by the closed bathroom door. "Hike your butt, Dannyboy. We're about to be late. And around here, for folks like us, that's definitely *not* fashionable." 

Ah, yes. And then there was Jack. Who was an increasing enigma. A couple of years ago, he'd felt secure in their friendship. But Jack's behavior seemed more inconsistent with each passing week. Close, distant. Warm, cold. Teasing, tormenting. Affectionate friend, implacable antagonist. 

Deceptively simple Jack, whose mind actually had more nooks and crannies than any Daniel could recall encountering. He had reached a point where he'd given up trying to predict how they'd interact. After five years, he figured he knew Jack less completely than he had the day the other man had fetched him back from Abydos. 

Sighing, Daniel pouted at himself one last time. He was definitely not going to solve the Riddle that was Jack any time soon. And a deadly experience awaited. Congressional reception. Oh, God. Soonest begun, soonest ended. 

"I'm ready, Jack," he said as he pushed the door open. "Reluctant, repressed, resigned, but ready." 

He was rewarded with a sweeping scrutiny, followed by a glinting grin. "Oh, Daniel. I promise to do my best to protect you, but some of those biddies are going to eat you alive. Maybe we should leave the glasses here--make you look a bit less like helpless prey." 

Daniel felt his cheeks warm. He had no idea whether he'd been complimented or subtly insulted, so he simply dipped his head and reached for the doorknob. 

"Shut up, Jack. And behave yourself." 

Unbidden, the thought leapt into his head that Jack was pretty bait-worthy himself. The formal beauty of his dress blues sat well on his fit body. For once, he'd wrestled his unruly hair into strict regimentation. He looked great. But... Daniel liked him better in his more usual fatigues, hair tousled and rebellious. Or better yet, in jeans and tee shirt. 

Oooo-kay. Since when had he given any consideration to whether Jack looked good or not? It was just that, like Daniel, he looked so unnatural in the dress uniform. Right. 

Still, he was gorgeous.

* * *

Daniel was still wrestling with his sudden and disconcerting preoccupation with his friend's good looks when they stepped out of the elevator into the hotel's lobby. 

"Perfect timing!" Major Davis was smiling as he emerged from the revolving door, carrying a puff of hot, moist air with him. "Ready to face the gauntlet?" 

Jack's mouth tightened. "You are oh so supportive, Davis." 

The major grinned at him, then winked at Daniel. "They'll love you. Just remember that most of these folks don't really have any idea just what it is you're asking them to spend money on." 

"So," Daniel said, "we're here to convince a bunch of under-educated, self-important, uninformed people of power to spend billions of dollars on something we can't describe or explain, for benefits we can't enumerate, which requires us to send fine, strapping young men and women into all kinds of mortal danger which we also can't explain. Piece of cake..." 

Davis laughed. "That's about it. Don't worry, Daniel. Just be yourself. Talk, listen, socialize. I'm a bit ashamed to admit it, but the impression you make personally on these people is a lot more important than actually convincing them that what you want is worth all those American Taxpayer Dollars." 

"Talk." Jack smirked and shook his head. "You shouldn't have any trouble with that, Daniel. And that first impression thing..." He waved his hand airily. "I can hear the 'ka-ching' of the cash register as we speak." 

Daniel dropped his gaze. Jibe or tease? 

He felt Davis's hand on his back as the other man ushered him toward the waiting limousine. 

"He'll be a hit, Sir," the major tossed over his shoulder. "You don't have to worry about him." 

As they approached the limo, Daniel was peripherally aware of movement and maneuvering, and suddenly Davis was six feet away, face displaying faint discontent, and it was Jack whose hand was on Daniel's back, and who gestured for Daniel to precede him into the blessedly cool interior of the car. 

He glanced at the colonel in bemusement. What was that all about? Jack's gaze was fixed on Davis, face showing an expression of subtle but firm rebuke. 

When the flurry of climbing into the vehicle and settling into the seats abated, he found himself seated next to Jack, Davis sitting alone on the opposite padded bench. And he knew there was nothing accidental about the arrangement. Jack's expression had shifted from scold to vague triumph. 

Shaking his head, Daniel turned his eyes to gaze out the tinted windows. What the hell game was Jack playing? And could he please have a copy of the rules?

* * *

Daniel felt a bubble of slightly hysterical laughter fighting to get past his larynx. He'd definitely begun to perceive a pattern to the evening's entertainment. And, possibly due to his own peeks through an unsuspected lens earlier in the day, he was also pretty sure he was beginning to understand quite a bit of the mystery of Jack. 

Smiling as brightly as he could, he focused his attention on the lovely but vapid woman who was busily telling him all about the power of pyramids--utterly silly nonsense even he'd have been afraid to suggest to anyone in his profession. And waited. He gave Jack about thirty more seconds. 

The intent in her heavily mascara-ed eyes would normally have reduced him to blushing incoherence. Tonight, however, he was significantly distracted by the shark trawling in his own wake. 

Ah! He'd overestimated. Fifteen seconds at a stretch. Jack loomed over his shoulder, smiling with brittle insincerity at Daniel's admirer. 

"Pardon me, ma'am. I'm afraid I need Dr. Jackson's opinion on a matter of some importance. If you'll excuse us..." And he deftly ushered Daniel away from his protesting conversational partner. By Daniel's count, this was the seventh time in the two hours they'd been suffering the reception. 

"What, Jack?" He carefully kept his gaze away from Jack's eyes. He was actually enjoying the festivities, and he didn't want to reveal that he knew exactly what Jack was doing. No fun in choking the game off prematurely. 

"Hmmm?" Jack was still watching his latest victim to make sure she wasn't going to make another attempt at gathering in her prey. 

"You needed me?" 

"Oh. Ah... well, I... Um. The senator, over here, well, I think you should explain to him about the... well... something. I'm sure you'll find something to tell him." 

He couldn't resist. "Jack, Mrs. Colletta and I were having a very satisfying conversation. I don't think there's anything the senator and I could find to talk about." 

"Satisfying? What kind of satisfying conversation could you have with someone like *that*?" 

"*Very* satisfying. Pyramids." His demon of mischief was dancing with delirious joy. 

"Pyramids?" Jack's outrage was no less fierce for its expression being forced through a whisper. "What could a... person... like that know about pyramids?" 

Daniel smiled, he hoped enigmatically. "Oh, you'd be surprised." 

Patting Jack on the shoulder, he drifted off, firmly repressing the laughter that fought to burst from his lips. He didn't have to look back to know that Jack's jaw was hanging open as his eyes tracked Daniel's path through the elite crowd. 

"Daniel?" 

Daniel turned to find Major Davis beside him. Recklessly, he smiled, lowered his eyes, and... fluttered his eyelashes. He almost apologized when Davis's smile froze and his eyes glazed slightly. Then he metaphorically stiffened his spine and turned his full attention to the SGC's Pentagon liaison. Abruptly, Daniel realized that he had an agenda of his own for this evening, and Davis would survive being sacrificed to a larger purpose. 

"Did you need me, Paul?" he asked gently. He imagined he could feel furious brown eyes drilling through his back from across the room as the young officer smiled back and gripped Daniel's arm. 

"Just thought you could use a break from making nice with the natives." 

Daniel laughed softly, keeping his attention focused on the other man. "Well, in a sense this is what I do every time we go through the gate. Figure out how to communicate with the indigenous population, and try to keep Jack from shooting them." 

Davis's smile graduated to a grin. "I've always wondered just how much creative manipulation there was in your reports. A handful, is he?" 

"Who's a handful?" Warm breath brushed Daniel's ear as the softly aggressive words sounded over his shoulder. He should have been surprised, but despite his conversation with Davis, he hadn't for a second lost the awareness of Jack's position. 

"You, Jack." He turned his head to meet Jack's fierce brown eyes, inviting him to join the amusement. "You're a handful. Shoot first, ask for favors later." 

"Hey, I've managed to keep your oblivious butt mostly in one piece! Not a small task, you must admit." 

"'Oblivious butt'?" Daniel laughed. "And if I'd let *you* have your way, we'd all have been toast years ago." 

Jack's fine mouth pouted slightly. "No way." 

"Yes, way. Admit it, Jack." 

"Nope." The pout curved up at the corners as Jack gently elbowed Daniel in his tuxedo-clad ribs. "You get into trouble, I get you out. It's the way of the universe, Grasshopper." 

"Huh! Maybe we need to sit down together and review our mission reports for the last four years." 

Davis's smile had faded slightly as he'd followed the back and forth repartee. Daniel felt a twinge of sympathy, but there was still that larger agenda. Davis was his sacrifice on the altar of selfish intent. 

Jack slid a hand onto Daniel's back and around his waist, tugging gently. "C'mon, Daniel. I've had enough. Let's hit the showers." 

Yielding to wicked impulse, Daniel resisted. "Jaa-ack! I'm enjoying myself." 

Davis made one more try, adding his own tug to the arm he still held. "Oh, no, Colonel, you can't leave yet. Daniel's only charmed half the room; give him another hour and he'll add a couple of billion to your budget for the year." 

"Our budget will do fine. We've managed not to annoy anyone, Daniel's made googly eyes with all the predatory matrons..." 

He ignored Daniel's wordless protest. 

"... And I've had enough. Another hour of this and I *will* start insulting folks." 

"I have *not* been making 'googly eyes' with anyone, you ass!" 

"Ah ah ah, Daniel. Such language. And that Colletta woman was ready to slip you into her handbag. Or more preferably down her décolletage." 

Daniel sputtered as Davis made a futile attempt to insinuate himself between Daniel and Jack. 

"Daniel, you don't have to go. The colonel can go back to the hotel, but you should stay." 

Jack turned toward Davis, letting his gaze trail down, then back up the other officer's body, finally focusing on the hand still gripping Daniel's arm. After a moment, Davis flushed and snatched his hand away. 

"Thanks, Davis. Just go fetch the limo, okay? We'll be out in a minute." 

Daniel sputtered in mock-outrage. That made eight. Oh, God. He was sure now. And he was also sure that the almighty Colonel O'Neill was about to discover that returning to the hotel early was a lot more dangerous than braving the wiles of the raptors and carnivores of the reception. 

He hoped.

* * *

Daniel followed his prey through their hotel suite's door, then leaned back, using his weight to push the door shut. 

Jack headed straight for the closet, pulling off his jacket and hanging it carefully on a padded hanger. 

Daniel watched his partner begin to unbutton his shirt. Still leaning against the door, he tugged his own tie loose, then unbuttoned and shed his jacket. Still watching Jack's back, he began on the tiny buttons of his shirt, then removed it along with his cummerbund, dropping them on top of the jacket. The undershirt joined them. He toed his glossy black shoes off, kicking them gently to the side. His long toes hooked on the tops of his black socks and sent them after the shoes. 

Slowly, his fingers began working on the buttons of his trousers. 

"Jack?" 

"Hmmm?" Jack turned and froze. 

Daniel projected every ounce of erotic invitation he possessed. At least, he hoped that's what he was projecting. He hadn't had a lot of practice. 

"I've been thinking, Jack." 

"Uh... Thinking?" Jack's gaze was fixed on Daniel's fingers, slowly teasing buttons free, gradually exposing skin and the fabric of his shorts. 

"Mmm hmmm. About you." 

"M... me?" 

"Mmm. You... and me. And I think I've been missing something." 

"M... m... missing something?" 

"Yes. You." 

He could feel the shiver wracking the core of his body. Please, please. He was sure, wasn't he? 

Drawing a deep breath, Daniel hooked his fingers over the tops of pants and shorts and eased them slowly down his legs to the floor, then stepped away from the pile of black and white fabric. 

For a moment, his confidence in his course was badly shaken. Jack was still frozen, face chalk-white under his tan, eyes impossibly wide. 

"J... Jack?" He could hear the quiver in his voice, feel the sudden terror that he'd gotten it all wrong, after all. That he'd just destroyed the best part of his life. 

He reached his hand out in gentle appeal. "Jack." 

"... holy shit..." Jack's voice was a bare whisper. "Daniel?" 

Then the ice cracked, and he was across the room, sweeping Daniel's nude body into his arms, hugging, rocking, and hugging more tightly. 

Now shaking in earnest, Daniel hugged back. That hysterical little laughter demon was trying to escape again. 

Jack's hands began stroking over his back and hips. 

"Oh, God, Daniel. Where the hell did this come from?" 

"You. Came from you, Jack. Confused the hell out of me. I saw. Watched..." 

"Watched me? I didn't... Well, I never *thought* I did..." He pulled back within the circle of Daniel's arms, staring open mouthed at the other man. "Hoooleee buckets. I did. Well, goddam it all. Maybe I *am* stupid as a rock." His gaping mouth curved into a delighted smile. "Oh, boy. Oh, *boy*!" 

Daniel grinned wordlessly into Jack's eyes. His hand snuck up, all by itself, and let a fingertip brush tenderly over Jack's smooth lower lip. Oh, good idea. Gently, he eased forward and let his own mouth nuzzle where his finger had led. 

"Oh, yeah..." Jack tightened his grip again, and deepened the kiss. His lips parted, allowing Daniel's tentative tongue in to explore teeth and palate, to wrestle with Jack's own tongue. 

Timeless moments later, they jerked apart, gasping for air. Then dove in for another tender, fierce kiss. 

Daniel felt a nudge as Jack maneuvered them toward the closer of the two beds. Oh. Another good idea. He collapsed against the cushion of the mattress, the nap of the bedspread strangely erotic against his suddenly hypersensitive bare back and buttocks, the warm hard weight of Jack's body pressing him into the softness... safe, secure. 

Jack hoisted himself up on one elbow, his other hand stroking tenderly over Daniel's face, down his neck to his chest. 

"Damn, you're so... I wanted to zat every one of those overdressed, over-painted bimbos. Every one looking at you with those hungry eyes..." 

Daniel grinned up at him. "I know. I saw. None of them had the tiniest of chances. Not as long as you were around." 

"You... um... you know anything about..." he waved his hand vaguely "... this?" 

Still grinning blithely, Daniel shook his head. "Figured it's just another sort of... peaceful exploration." 

Jack laughed, then settled again, rubbing his body against Daniel's. "Just your style." 

"Think you can control the urge to shoot me?" 

"Weeelll... I'd say that entirely depends on just what you mean by 'shoot,' don't you?" 

Their joined laughter filled the room as they moved together. Then the laughter faded as other soft, breathy sounds cradled them, and they lost themselves in each other.

* * *

Sweaty, sated and immeasurably happy, Daniel nuzzled against Jack's chest. He'd discovered a wholly unsuspected fascination with hard, muscular, rather hairy chests. At least, with Jack's. 

Grumbling noises from the chest under his cheek brought a little remnant of his giggle monster back. He lifted his head and met half-lidded brown eyes. 

"What was that? You bored?" 

"Nah. But I think maybe we ignored a meal somewhere along the way. How do you feel about room service?" 

Daniel twisted to look at the clock. Three thirty in the morning. 

"Do they do room service in the middle of the night?" 

"In this town? Oh, yeah. And since we're on the US taxpayer's tab, make 'em work." 

Daniel slid up and framed Jack's face between his hands, staring seriously into those deep brown eyes. 

"Jack... Are you really okay with this? I mean... it sort of caught me by surprise. I didn't... think... just, well, you were... Damn!" 

He dropped down and tucked his head under Jack's chin. Strong arms wrapped securely around his body. 

"Take it easy, Danny." Jack's mouth rubbed against his hair. "I'm completely okay about this thing. And you think *way* too much. Just... feel. Go with it. This feels as right as anything I've ever experienced." 

"But..." 

"Ah ah! No thinking. You gonna tell me you regret... um... seducing me last night?" 

"Sedu... Is that what I did? Um, I guess it is." Another of those ungoverned little chokes of laughter teased him. "I'm pretty sure I've never seduced anyone before. And no!" His voice was suddenly fierce. "I don't regret it." 

"Damn straight." Jack's hands were roaming over his skin. 

"Jack?" Daniel nuzzled against Jack's skin. "I think I should tell you... I... well, I'm kind of afraid that I'm in love with you. Is that okay?" 

The laughter demon seemed to have transferred its attention to Jack. His chest quivered under Daniel's cheek. "I should hope so. I'm tellin' you, I'm not throwing myself away on some love 'em and leave 'em cad. It's love or the zat, Dr. Jackson." 

Daniel chuckled again, then kissed along Jack's collarbone. "That's settled, then." For a few blissful moments, he licked and nuzzled quietly. Then his head popped up again. "But what about the Air Force...?" 

Jack slapped a hand over Daniel's mouth. "Ah! If we have to, we can deal with that later. Now is for... now." 

"...now..." Daniel settled comfortably against Jack's hard, warm body. He could feel sleep creeping up his spine. 

"Hey. Hey!" Jack prodded his ribs. "What about that room service?" 

fin

* * *

Not too close, dear, he's the most fearsome, The foulest fellow by far.   
Don't disturb us--make him nervous, and he's bound to sound the alarm...   
He's the Doorman of my Heart.   
~~   
Doorman of my Heart   
Scott Leonard


End file.
